Let It Go
by veramo
Summary: To come out alive from The Arena is both the greatest of honors and the hardest of tribulations. When the 74th annual Hunger Games comes around, the tributes change all the rules and spark what can only be an internal fire within themselves and an inferno in all of Panem. "The perfect girl is gone." Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1

One, two, three. Breathe.

One, two, three. Aim.

One, two, three. Fire.

Perfect.

As usual.

The hilt of the sari was shining in the dim lighting of the training room. It was perfectly embedded in the large clay bullseye like a thorn in flesh and already a large crack was forming around the blade. With no one in the room, I had another go.

One, two, three. Breathe.

One, two, three. Aim.

One, two, three. Fire.

Perfect.

This sari sat in the steel hilt of the first. I was perfect. I was perfectly deadly. Little Tar was deadly ready for today.

"Attention students," called the proctor of the academy over the large speaker. "The reaping will begin in one hour. Volunteering is highly encouraged and it is first come, first served. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The booming voice seemed to shake the room and the items in it. I, however, stood still. Staring into the bullseye, I remained stony and calm. My muscles were relaxed and my mind at ease. Nothing can shake me, and nothing can phase me.

I'm ready.

* * *

The square below the mouth to The Nut was lined with makeshift fences where colorful banners of the Capitol and District 2 hung. Extreme amounts of teenagers were gathered in the square, segregated by age and gender. Surrounding us were parents and families hoping to garner the glory that comes from the Reaping. To the North of the square, closest to the mouth of The Nut, stood a high stage. Upon this were large and bulbous glass spheres filled to the brim with white slips of paper, one for the boys and one for the girls. In the center rests a wooden podium decorated with an enamel seal of the Capitol. Behind this were four stone thrones that were all filled with the bodies of high citizenry in District 2. In two of the four thrones sat former victors of the Hunger Games, and current mentors, Brutus and Enobaria. The other two held Claffia Chynnia, the escort for District 2, and Mayor Nero Rosarie. The area was humming with excitement over the 74th Hunger Games.

After drawing my blood and checking in, I was ushered into a large group of females aged eighteen. We were farthest from the stage, yet stood the tallest and the proudest. All, except for me.

My charade was simple. When the cameras start, I curl up inside myself and become a false weakling. I have been perfecting it for years. Hiding from my peers in the academy, I was known as the delicate girl. I was considered hopeless.

They were wrong for years. I was lethal.

Surrounding me were girls of all shapes and sizes, but almost all had the dark blonde hair of the district. A select few stood out with darker colors, but everyone was buzzing with excitement over the games. Our District was hoping for a three-peat and all felt up to the challenge.

I stood off to the right of the group, close to the Peacekeepers. My eyes were honed on my shoes and my hands were wrung through my dress in mock nervousness. My tan skin was complimented by the pale purple dress I donned and my feet were covered with rough brown flats. In a simple twist atop my head, my platinum hair was kept out of my face and hid none of the fake emotions on my face.

Moments passed and I still kept my eyes cast down until a voice boomed over the microphone at the podium. I looked up to see the solemn face of Mayor Nero addressing the people before him. It was two o'clock and The Reaping had begun.

"There was once a place called North America," he began proud and strong. "But droughts and fires, hurricanes and tornados, and encroaching seas took their toll. Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The earth was scarred and desolate, the people terrified and hopeless." He took a pause for dramatic effect. "But out of the ashes and the wreckage rose Panem, a nation made up of a great Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations."

Again another pause before he continued even louder, booming over the crowds. "Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war- terrible war. The thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Motherless children filled the streets. The land was torn asunder. After a long struggle, in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never allow such treason again."

It was the same old story every year, and frankly I rarely grew tired of hearing it. Yes, I thought the Hunger Games were cruel, but they were clearly justified. Honor and glory were the virtues. "Thus was the Treaty of Treason written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by- laws that would guarantee peace. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed on the same day each year, the various districts would offer up in tribute one brave young man and one brave young woman to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice- the Hunger Games. The twenty-four tributes are sent to an outdoor area, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature, and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the nation's generosity and forgiveness."

The square was as silent as a grave.

"This season is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future."

No one spoke or stirred. No one moved or murmured. It was as if the people standing before the mayor in the crowd turned to complete stone. He then took a few moments to read off the list of former victors, which was rather long. Shuffling back to his stone seat, Nero was replaced by the purple and plump Claffia who donned a ghostly white face and an outfit that ranged in shades of purple. Her hair and her nails were all coordinating yet her mouth was an icy blue.

"Welcome District 2 to the 74th annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she hollered, eliciting a response from the crowd. Everyone in it roared and cheered and shouted to the event laid before them. People were jumping and clapping their hands in the air as if their lives depended on their sheer volume.

"All right settle down, settle down!" Claffia had to shout into the microphone to calm the crowd. It took a few minutes, but eventually everyone calmed and ceased to speak. "Now then," she said with a smile, "I don't like drawing events out longer than they should be, therefore lets start with the young ladies shall we?" Her smile never faded as she strutted over to the bowl containing the slips with over a thousand names of girls waiting to be picked. I had my name in there fifty-two times. I hope I wasn't chosen.

Claffia strutted over to the glass orb and reached her hand deep into the ball and withdrew a name. Everyone held their breath as she tottered in her pointy heels back to the podium and began to unfold the small slip.

"Clove Pen-" she started before a small voice cried out in the silenced crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted ever so meekly. My charade allowed my voice to sound small and scared. Something that was the complete opposite of what I was feeling. The adrenaline was pumping through my veins at a million miles per second and I felt like I might throw-up. My eyes turned to meet the matching green eyes of my brother in the outer rim of families. He gave me a simple nod before turning back to look at the podium on the stage. I then saw the grey eyes and brown hair of a boy who earlier had stolen my heart. I saw my boyfriend Lyster looking at me with a knowing smirk. He knew my charade was fake and how strong I was and I was doing this for him.

At first I wasn't even sure Claffia heard me until she addressed the crowd in her cheery voice, "Well it looks like we have an eager volunteer! Come up onto the stage dear." She waved her hands in my direction frantically in her attempt to usher me onto the stage. She looked more like a headless chicken.

I passed the girl picked, Clove, as the Peacekeepers swarmed and lead me to the stage. Her face was red and her breathing heavy. Fury was evident in her eyes and I felt nothing for her. The odds were in her favor and she was safe. The girl should practically be thanking me for saving her from an inevitable death. Although I did take her glory. She will live, I might not.

When I reached the stage, I walked up the stairs with my charade high at hand. I stared at my feet with what looked like fear but I was inwardly smiling. I was finally here. I was up on the stage after seven years and fifty-two entires. I was finally being announced to District 2 as their new tribute.

Claffia grabbed my hand when I reached the top step and practically dragged me over to the podium. She removed the microphone before speaking into it with a very high and excited voice, "Now my dear, what is your name?"

"Taurus Coon." My voice came out like a squeak from a mouse. If it wasn't for the microphone, no one in the first row would have even heard me.

"My, my, what a beautiful young name for a beautiful young lady." Her mouth was large and grinning with white pearly teeth. I noticed her eyelashes were made up of pink and blue glitter and she has a cluster of small purple rhinestones under each eye. I just stared at her with innocent, large, green eyes.

When Claffia possibly saw that I was a weak and fragile girl, she decided to move onto picking the name of the boy who I was going to kill. Leaning into the second glass ball, Claffia almost fell in trying to pull out a name but eventually emerged with one small slip in her hand. Running back over to the podium, she wasn't even able to blurt out the first syllable before a tall and muscular blond boy shouted above her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" he boomed. I recognized him as Cato, Lyster's friend. I figured he was a top contender for the men's tribute. He was strong and deadly, and he was also a tough competitor. I will have no trouble killing him.

As he made his way to the stage, I caught Lyster's eye as he gave me a subtile wink. I returned it with a small twitch of my mouth in an almost unnoticeable smirk. I peeled my eyes away from my brunette boyfriend to see the light blue eyes of Cato burning into me. He was surrounded by Peacekeepers but he looked at me like I was a piece of meat he could chew up and eat. He looked huge and deadly and I had a small twinge of fear in my stomach that passed as quickly as it came.

He was dragged on stage by Claffia as well and was subject to her excited voice and large smile. "Now what is your name?"

"Cato Ebstrong." He was confident and cocky. His head was held high and he obviously knew what he was doing.

I remember him one day in the training academy. I was pretending to fail at throwing knives while he took a sword in hand and hacked down over a dozen dummies and injured three trainers along with seven students. He is lethal with a sword, spear, and with his hands. He is strong and cocky, which I could use to my advantage. He would be my biggest ally, and my hardest kill.

In my epiphany, I zoned out of The Reaping and almost didn't hear Claffia talking to Cato and I. She was holding the microphone to her icy blue lips and Cato was now facing away from the crowd and staring intently at me. I kept his gaze as Claffia began to talk again. Would she not shut up?

"Let's welcome our tributes from District 2! Now, shake hands you two!" she screeched.

Cato reached his hand out to grasp mine and I met him halfway. His grasp was warm and firm like freshly baked bread. My smaller hand looked puny in his large one and I felt a small tingle shoot up my spine. This was it. I am really here. I am a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. I, Sera Favius, am about to leave District 2 for the Capitol where I will fight for my life. I will win. I am deadly. I am deadly perfect.

I'm ready.

* * *

Soooooo, hi! Please don't throw anything at me for starting a new story… Uhm… Yep. This is college life for you.

So anyway, here is the first chapter of Insanity. I feel like a lot happens within this first chapter so yeah! I have four chapters written so I would love review pretty please!


	2. Chapter 2

After shaking Cato's hand and earning a scattered applause from our district, we were both lead into the District 2 Justice Building. This, being the most luxurious building in the district, was made of a light white marble inlaid with distinct gold accents. Statues of old Presidents lined the hallways to where the tributes are taken to be held. The room itself mocked the marble building and hallways. Except instead of being inlaid with gold, it was accented with silver. Dark wooden furniture with velvet cushions lined the walls, and a rich red and silver rug sat in contrast to the white floor. A large window faced East overlooking the various villages that surrounded the mines. It would have been a beautiful sight if I wasn't so focused on what my goal was.

I heard the door open and I turned to find my brother being led in by a pair of Peacekeepers. His smile was wide and his stature tall. I could easily feel the pride oozing out of him. My trademark smirk grew instantly as he began to speak.

"Well, well, well, little shy Tar is the newest tribute from District 2," he said mockingly but with a great amount of amusement. It seemed as though my glory became his.

"You know what they say big brother," I said with a pause for dramatic effect, "It's always the quiet ones." I end my short explanation with a wink and in return Jamiy pulls me into a bear-hug.

We stood there in the embrace for a bit until he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You will win Tar. You have been training mentally and physically for this. I believe in you, as does your district."

"Thank you Jamiy, I love you," I whispered into his neck. I never wanted to let go of my brother out of fear I would never see him again. He was my father-figure and my rock if not just only my brother. We stayed in our hug until a Peacekeeper came and dragged him away from my arms and out of the room. I stood there dumbstruck like a fool waiting for a small miracle to happen where he would accompany me on my journey. No such luck.

The door opened again to reveal the tall and built figure of Lyster. He had luxurious hazel eyes and deep brown hair that was irresistible to me. Once the Peacekeeper escort left, he rushed to me and pulled me into his strong arms. I found myself attached to him by the lips and we never wanted to pull away. He slowly moved his hands up my back sending shivers down my spine. I was thankful that Lyster was not going in the arena with me because he would be too much of a distraction. I knew that I was going to win this because I was going to win for him. I would live in the Victor Village with Jamiy and Lyster and never have to work or suffer a day in my life again. Life would be bliss and I would bring honor to myself and my District.

He then pulled away too soon for my liking. Lyster looked me dead in the eyes before he spoke to me in his deep and debonaire voice. "You will win this Tar."

"I know," I said simply. I was going to win, and I was going to win for him and Jamiy.

"Cato is my best friend, but he is dangerous. He and Brutus will think of a strategy that will ensure victory. I don't know if he will hurt you, but-

"Time's up," called the Peacekeeper at the door as he took Lyster's arm and dragged him from the room. I had no other visitors and I assumed we would leave for the train.

* * *

Brutus was a hard, gruff, and built man, despite being in his early forties. He won the 49th Hunger Games by smashing the last tributes head in with a large branch. He was a Career Tribute like Cato and I, except he was far more brutal in his game than any other victor from District 2. His choice weapon was a spear or a sword, much like Cato.

Enobaria was much like Brutus. She was crude and deadly in her games to the point where she ripped another tribute's throat out with her teeth. She in all honesty, was scary. Her teeth were altered after her game to end in sharp points, like fangs, and were tipped in gold. She was like a golden canine with her teeth and gold hair that were all coordinated to make her virtually indestructible.

Cato and I met our new mentors in the supper cart just outside of our neighboring rooms. The train itself was much more magnificent than anything I had ever seen. Delicate paneled walls adorned each cart and posh blue carpeting and furniture littered every space. Pastries and fruits were put on plates that look so fragile that they might crumble at a single touch. Every morsel that was put in the dining cart looked tempting beyond belief.

Cato and I sat in neighboring cushiony chairs across from our mentors who shared a blue couch. They were staring at us like we were putty that needed to be moulded into whatever image was floating in their minds at the time. This lasted for at minimum thirty minutes as Cato and I sat their awkwardly.

Brutus was the first to speak up to us in a condescending tone, "What are your names?" His voice was hoarse and deep, as though he was speaking with sandpaper.

"Cato," the blonde boy next to me answered quickly. He was sharp in his tone and never took his sky-blue eyes off of Brutus. Sitting there with an aura oozing confidence and strength, Cato was no force to be reckoned with.

"Taurus," I whispered with my head down and my eyes on my knees. I had to put on my charade before my mentors now didn't I? They didn't need to know my strategy and share it with Cato.

"Bullshit," exclaimed Enobaria staring straight at my face. Both Brutus and Cato looked at her with surprised expressions on their faces at her bold statement.

"Enobaria, what-" began Brutus before he was cut off by the daunting woman.

"Listen here girl, I have mentored twelve tributes before you and all of them had been volunteers." She never removed her gaze from mine and I dared at that moment to have the gall to look her straight in the eye. Her eyes also had yellow flecking in them making her look like even more of a golden weapon. "No person from District 2 who volunteers has ever been timid and weak like you. So, here is the kicker, either you are stupid beyond all belief or you are faking this little act." My anger boiled up, threatening to spill over like water left of a fire too long.

"I don't think she is faking it," said Cato. "I've known her for years and she is horrible with weapons and is scared of her-"

"Shut up Cato," I snapped. My green eyes were raging in fury and I wanted to reach over and throttle Enobaria. She is lucky I didn't have a sari in my hand. I would have ripped her blonde hair out of her head and gouged her yellow eyes from her skull. I would have shown no mercy towards the woman who forced me out of my facade that I have been working on for ten years.

"There we go," Enobaria said smiling showing off her canine-like teeth. Cato was staring at me dumbstruck and Brutus just had a tight smirk on his face. "See Brutus," she said looking at the large man next to her, "I told you this year would be interesting."

"What do you mean?" Cato asked brutishly but with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"I mean boy, that one of you two are going to win this thing for sure." Brutus looked confident as he said this. I just wanted the fat man to tell us what is going through his thick skull.

"How?" I inquired skeptically.

"How? We know how to make sponsors and The Capitol fall for both of you. We have been planning this for awhile now, but never received tributes who could have possibly pulled it off. However, dollface over here just proved that she is a good enough actress," said Brutus.

"How?" Cato asked this time with less patience.

"By making you fall for each other," Enobaria chirped with another canine-like smile.

* * *

Chapter one and two in the same day?! Oh my! Review (:


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" I yelled. I felt my grip tighten on the armchair of my seat turning my knuckles white. My breathing became hitched and my muscles tensed up. If I had my sari in my hand, both Brutus and Enobaria would not leave this train alive. "If you don't mind, but I have a boyfriend who I plan on winning this thing for and-"

"And I don't care about your little District 2 romance," Brutus spat at me. "You want to know how to survive? You play the crowds and you get sponsors."

"Sponsors can be the difference between life and death. Either it is medicine, food, a blanket, or even a weapon. Sometimes they pull through, and they can often save your lives," Enobaria sneered at us. Her smile did a 180 and turned into a straight frown that looked both menacing and at the same time amusing. Her gold teeth made her difficult to take seriously and a slight smile crept onto my face. A small laugh escaped my mouth and Enobaria turned her gaze onto full blast at me. "Something funny girl? Do you think the Hunger Games are a joke? Wait till you get into the arena and you are forced to kill your first victim. Wait until the blood and the horror consume you. You can laugh then." Her face became red and her knuckles white. She grounded her teeth together and she looked beyond furious.

I lost my smile to my trademark smirk as I took her proverbial lashing. She could scold me all she would like to, but she wasn't eliciting another emotion from me.

"Enobaria," Brutus murmured to get her attention, "You can yell at her laster. We only have two hours till we reach The Capitol and we need to tell them our plan."

As if Brutus was the common voice of reason, Enobaria agreed with him by giving a simple nod of her head but she never took her eyes off me. We were honed in a clash of green and yellow and neither one of us wanted to yield. Brutus sensing this gave a large cough before he addressed Cato directly. Cato sat through this whole thing with an emotionless and passive face.

"Cato," Brutus began, "You and dollface over here will forget any relationships you might have had back in the District." Cato stared at him with intent, soaking in every word. "You are both entering the lion's den, and one or both of you won't come out."

Enobaria finally peeled her eyes away from mine to address Cato specifically. "You can't just rely on your strength or skills. You need to work those who are watching."

"Since you both come from a champion district," Brutus continued, "you will both have the upper hand in your survival and fighting techniques. However, Career Tributes aren't normally the most liked people in the arena." Brutus now had a small smile on his face as he tuned his eyes to switch from me to Cato and back again.

"Because of this, Brutus and I spent the last three years perfecting a strategy that would win you sponsors and fans." Enobaria now had a smile back on her face. I knew what was coming because of their small spoiler before, but I wasn't sure I could go through with it. Cato was Lyster's best friend, and yes he was handsome, but he was a brute. It would be easier to kill me in the arena than to kiss me in front of thousands of people. Although, I wondered how easy this would come to me after all my years of faking weakness.

"So in order to win, and potentially get sponsors, we have to fake being in love?" I asked skeptically. "I don't know if people would fall for that, especially for two careers from District 2."

"Plus what happens when it's down to us two? Are we supposed to kill each other even though we're 'in love'?" Cato added. I noticed as he said this, he kept stealing small glances at me like I was something to be weary of.

Brutus and Enobaria seemed to contemplate this with great thought. They both looked to each other hoping someone had an answer. When neither did they looked back at the pair of us before Brutus spoke again, "Well I guess if that was to happen, someone would leave the games without their lover." He grinned when he said that and shot a small wink in my direction. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat at the large man and his gruesome idea. Moments of silence passed before anyone spoke. Enobaria and Brutus were glaring daggers into Cato and I, daring us to challenge them.

"Works for me," shrugged Cato as if it was no big deal. How could it not be a big deal to him? Enobaria and Brutus were suggesting a ploy that would knit us together in a fake relationship.

In my absence of response, Brutus looked at me again with annoyance clearly etched on his face. "And you girl?" he sneered at me with a slight nod in my direction.

Should I agree to this? I sat for a few moments contemplating my move in this "affair". I couldn't decide if I should forsake my relationship with Lyster for a television show. Sure, Cato was handsome but he was just aggressive and cruel. It was like an aura with him. While I spent years perfecting my weakling facade, I knew this one would come at least semi-easy to me. However, I still wasn't sure I could pull it off. What was to happen when we enter the arena and I had to act like a love-sick puppy while Cato plots to kill me?

Interesting.

What the hell.

"I'm in," I said confidently.

* * *

One advantage of being a Career tribute from District 2 is that our train ride into The Capitol lasted only three hours. In this time, I didn't interact with Cato, Brutus, or Enobaria. Rather I stayed in my designated room and watched the reapings in the other districts. A few that stood out were the gorgeous blonde from District 1, the small girl from 11, and the volunteer from 12.

Our train came into the station with a roaring screech. However the screech wasn't just from the train. Outside our train stood masses of Capitol citizens that were waiting to see us arrive. These were our potential sponsors. Cato and I stood by a window overlooking the crowds. They went wild when they saw us, probably because we were most likely to win. I was so mesmerized by the colors and diversity of the crowds that I didn't notice Cato as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Hold my hand," he whispered. I looked into his blue eyes which were gleaming with mischievousness. His hand was out waiting for me to grasp it in return. Returning my gaze out to the crowd, I could tell that they wanted a show from their Careers. We quickly clasped hands and Cato pulled me closer to his side. I placed a smile on my face and waved out to the crowds. Cato on the other hand looked menacing and stoic. He didn't smile and wave, but rather smirked and held his hands out in a military salute. They went wild at the sight of us holding hands and waving to them like we were Capitol celebrities.

"Keep working the crowd," said Brutus behind us. "Cato, look fierce and foreboding. Taurus, be the girl everyone wants to be." My smile didn't falter at this, but I inwardly scoffed at his words. How could anyone not me jealous of me? I was holding hands with a handsome boy. I had a lover waiting for me back in my District. I was a tribute in the Hunger Games. I was a sure-fire win. Anyone who wasn't me, had the right to be jealous of me.

I was glad my brother always raised me to keep my looks in mind. After my parents died, Jamiy took on the role of both the mother and the father. He was damn good at it too. He always told me looks were second to strength and that they were nothing to ever be overlooked. I had my strength in-check, and I always kept my looks clean and fresh.

My prep team was certainly thankful.

Cato and I were split up after we left the train by our respective prep team. Siri, a woman with cat-eyes and matching whiskers on her face, Marco, a man with silver features, and Cassy, a girl with gold spider-web tattoos all over her body, were my team. They were thanking me over and over for my amazing sense of hygiene back in my district. While there were obviously some tasks I could not preform, I was the first person out of the Remake Center.

I was taken to a white-washed room where I was left naked to meet my stylist. I had to impatiently wait half of an hour for her to show up and when she does, I wish she never did. My stylist, Pariss, had blood red curly hair and aqua blue eyes and eyelashes. She reminded me of a skinned, blue-eyed rabbit. I wanted to stick a sari in her the moment she opened her mouth and spoke in her high Capitol voice.

That night was to be the Tribute Parade and opening ceremonies for the games. Each district was to be dressed in costumes that represent the main export of the district. Normally, being from the masonry and weapons district, District 2 had a warrior type of appeal in their costumes. Pariss and her partner Calico, Cato's stylist, came up with the idea of wearing a golden, eagle-like armor. Cato and I wore golden chest-plates with feathers emblazoned on it. I had gold chain-mail skirt, greaves, and sandals while Cato had gold pants that were made of cloth but looked like chain-mail when he moved. We both had a metal headdress that looked like wings in flight. Pariss put my platinum hair in a long braid down my back weaving in thin strings of copper. Our golden capes were styled to look like they were intertwined like a large mass of gold cloth.

Once Pariss dressed me, she took me to the first floor of the Training Center where we would be put on chariots that would ride us through the city streets. No one was there except for the tributes from District 1 and Cato. He was currently getting highlighting powder placed on his strong chin and nose, complaining all the while. He might have been deadly, but his biggest weakness was makeup. I was rushed over to his side by Pariss to get gold eyeshadow and powder placed on my eyes and cheeks.

The girl from District 1, who was in a frilly pink tunic and headdress, was staring at Cato with lust filled eyes. He, possibly being oblivious, didn't notice this as all his attention was being paid to his stylist giving him instructions. It was then when I was finally able to get a good look at him.

His blonde hair darker by many shades than mine. While mine was platinum, his was dark blonde and perfect. It wasn't brown nor white, just gently in between. His eyes were highlighted by the makeup that Calico placed on him mere moments ago making them look a strong blue. They were the color of the sky when the sun wasn't ready to move over the mountains in the early morning. It was a beautiful blue. He was also so tall. I was a mere 5'9 while he towered at 6'4. His skin was slightly tanned and he had a few moles scattered on his arms. His arms were amazing. They were large and muscular due to all his years of training. They looked like they could easily snap my body in two, or pull me into a warm embrace.

Snap out of it Tar. You have Lyster, and eventually you are going to have to kill Cato. No matter how hot he may be, he is your enemy. This relationship is fake and you know it.

Cato must have caught me staring because he turned his attention to me and smirked cockily. Oh shit. He strode over to me with a proud poise that could only come from a Career tribute.

"See something you like Taurus?" he said as she stopped to stand only a few inches from me. He was so close and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

What the hell, we were supposed to be in love. I was supposed to be desirable and dangerous. "Mhmm," I purred as I took another step closer to where I was a few centimeters from him. I placed my hand flat on his armor covered chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear. He kept his trademark smirk on his face the whole time. "It seems little Miss District 1 has eyes for you," I whispered to him. We were so close, teasing each other in this fake relationship. When I pulled back, I noticed Cato's eyes were no longer on me, they were glued to the frilly girl.

"Well," he said never taking his eyes off of her, "looks like you have some competition Taurus."

"Hmm," I said disinterestedly. I swear if Cato fucked up this plan just so he can be with some floozy from another district, I would personally kill him myself.

He looked at me again and grasped both of my arms in his hands. His smirk was even stronger now. "Now, now. No need to get jealous," he said to me. "You know you're the only girl out there for me." He winked at me and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my forehead before walking away to his stylist.

My skin burned from his touch as I moved to return to Pariss. I saw the girl from District 1 glaring daggers into my head. Silly girl. I returned her ugly look with a wink and a short sway of my hips which caught the attention of quite a few male tributes.

Come out to play District 1.

You will be my first kill.

* * *

Holy crap... three!


	4. Chapter 4

We were loaded onto our chariots, ours being one of the most magnificent. We had a chariot that seemed to be made of white marble that was drawn by golden horses that matched our costumes. We were lined up behind the chariot holding the frilly District 1 tributes, waiting to make our grand entrance.

Ten seconds.

"Brutus said to make it look real," Cato said.

Eight seconds.

"Don't you dare flinch away when I touch you," he warned.

Five seconds.

"Move and I'll make you wish you never volunteered."

Three, two, one.

Cato wrapped a massive arm around my waist and drew me into his side. We were completely connected. The District 1 chariot began to leave the bottom floor of the training center through massive sliding doors. Our chariot followed close behind and the District 3 chariot behind us. Ours rolled out and the crowds went wild. Perhaps it was because District 2 was a favorite, or the fact that we were so closely connected to look like lovers.

It was exhilarating. Crowds were yelling and throwing roses for us to receive. A few white roses landed in the chariot at our feet like falling rains. We looked like we were invincible. Our golden armor was glistening in the lights around the streets making us look like we were glowing. Cato held his arm out in his traditional military salute while I had a firm yet graceful wave. We also weren't smiling. Why should we? District 2 tributes were always dangerous and menacing. We were the strongest and the most ferocious. Many of these tributes behind us would die at our hands and one of us would win. We wanted to make sure even the crowds knew this. And after a few moments of admiration the cheers escalated ten-fold.

But they weren't for us.

Cato kept his arm up in his rigorous wave, but tilted his head to look behind us. His grip tightened on my waist to where it would definitely be bruised in a few hours. My skin was being pressured by his strength and the armor between the flesh on his hand and my body. To be honest it hurt, but I never cried our nor did I complain. He turned his head forward and back towards the City Square, looking much more dangerous than before. His face was tinted red and his eyes were narrowed. I've seen this look on him. It's the look Cato gets when he spies a new competitor and wants to take them down. I, fortunately, never got his look from Cato back in the District, but I knew this look well.

It seemed that Cato found his first kill.

Kill whoever you want baby, but I have the right to District 1.

* * *

Cato and I were throughly pissed. Beyond all reason.

That District 12 pair, the bitch and the boy, stole the whole damn parade from us. First they cheered and cried for us, but then all the attention went to the last chariot. Every year they were dressed up in stupid coal miners outfits which left little to the imagination. But almost every year District 2 came out on top with their glistening and aggressive costumes.

Except this year.

Dammit! It wasn't even real fire. They came out in their black unitards and capes of fire, only to draw the crowds attention away from us. It's no wonder Cato claimed them as his first kill. It should be easy enough. Normally the District 12 tributes are inept with weapons and show themselves with pure weakness. They are usually dead by the third day in the arena.

I never underestimate my competition, but I would have to see how she does in training.

I can't stand the Capitol, but they had nice tastes.

When the parade was over, and Cato efficiently left his mark on my waist, we were ushered into our suites on the second floor of the training center. If they could be called suites. They were like lavish and monolithic mansions. The whole floor was ours and it seemed like it would never end anywhere. You opened one door, and there were three more ready to be opened on the other side. The floor consisted of three living rooms, eight bedrooms, countless bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, and Capitol art and architecture galore. These frilly fools actually got some stuff right.

The place was so colorful and posh. Graceful lines of furniture clashed with dark marble walls that no doubt came from District 2. Our rooms themselves were huge. Each contained a big bed covered in silky sheets and duvets. Black glass dressers, tables, and chairs littered the large room and windows overlooked the city. It was like a huge and fashionable house in itself.

Claffia was tittering on and on about where our rooms were and what time dinner was, but I hardly paid any attention. Rather I was mesmerized by the large floor to ceiling window next to the dining table that overlooked the Capitol. It was a beautiful city. All the colors and buildings were so diverse that it was a direct mirror of its citizens. However, I could not tire and feel sickened by the thought of the buildings like I do the people. They were like multicolored stars that glistened only a few miles away. I reached out and pressed my fingertips to the cold pane of glass, aiming to grasp a nearby star. My hot breath fogged up the glass and blurred the view of the city, but I was not hindered. Like a little child, I smiled genuinely for the first time in quite a few days.

My inner child was instantly pulled into a large scowl when a small tea saucer was thrown at the window. It shattered into a million pieces next to my head, and it immediately had me grasping for my sari that I always had hidden on my waist back in the district. My attention and fury was on high. When I stopped fumbling with my waist in my vain attempt to look for my weapon, I turned away from the window to see Cato looking at me with a venomous look on his face. Claffia was behind him with a shocked look on her blue-tinted face. Enobaria and Brutus were passive while Pariss and Calico were staring at Cato with scared looks on their faces. I wasn't scared. I glared into Cato's blue eyes, challenging and upsizing him.

"What was that?" I asked in a deadly calm voice, but my face was all rage.

"You still don't seem like much. Staring out the window like a lost child makes you look like an easy kill," he said with his deep and arrogant voice.

He crossed it. No one threatens me, when they know how deadly I am, and gets away with it. If we were back in District 2, I would have cowered in his presence and sinked away from the conflict. No, we were in the Capitol and I gave up my weak facade for this "relationship" between Cato and I. So much for that. In my blind fury, all I saw was red. Pure and thick red, like blood. In this red, Cato clearly showed through along with a slender sliver object. Before I knew it, Cato had a knife sticking out of his golden armor.

Claffia fell to the floor in faint. Pariss and Calico were now looking at me with fear, and Brutus looked impressed. Enobaria was gone, but I must have missed her in my blind rage.

Cato smirked at me.

"Finally," he said.

He slowly pulled the knife out of his left shoulder, allowing some blood to drip out. It must not have been deep because he wasn't bleeding profusely and seemed to feel no pain. Cato let the knife drop to the floor after it was fully out of his armor, and he slowly walked towards me till our noses were practically touching. My face was ever passive.

"You know, you look a lot better when you're angry," he said in a deep and husky voice. It seemed like Cato loved to whisper in my ear lately as he leaned down, his hot breath was on my neck. I could feel his body heat radiating out of his armor, instantly warming me up. "You left your mark on me, now I have to return the favor."

He quickly left me, making me feel cold from the absence of his heat. Pariss and Calico were now fanning Claffia who was still lying on the floor. They looked like frantic chicken, colorful chickens however. Brutus was paying more attention to the food that the Avox had just brought out. Fat men never care.

"You know," he said with a mouthful of food, "You both already fight like a couple."

"Thanks fattie," I mumbled, walking to my room no longer hungry for dinner.

"Seduce him sweetheart. Your chemistry just isn't quite right yet," he yelled back at me one last time before I disappeared down a hallway that I assumed led to the tribute's rooms.

Seduce?

Diabolical.

I like it.


End file.
